


Oh, Dear Diary (A Miraculous Short Story)

by AnnabethMcllxrk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethMcllxrk/pseuds/AnnabethMcllxrk
Summary: When Lila decides to get revenge on Marienette by exposing her private diary, she discovers more than she would've ever imagined.This fanfic is written for my friends, Maya, Mayar and Beesoo. I love y'all.(This fanfic is heavily influenced by the song 'Bubblegum b*tch' by MARINA, so the lyrics from the song will be in the fanfic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mayar, Maya and Beesoo, You asked for this fanfic and you shall receive.

Chapter One, Lila's POV

“Well, you see, Miss Bustier, I got dyslexia when I was nine in an accident and it restricts me to read and write. Which is really unfortunate, because I _love_ doing your assignments.” Lila pouted to the teacher, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. 

The truth was, She wasn't dyslexic, She doesn't have poor eyesight and She definitely _wasn't_ friends with Ladybug, but she would never admit to lying, her motto had always been 'If you can't deny, cover it with a lie' and she lived by it every single day, which caused her classmates to all adore her, At least, _most_ of them.

The teacher’s eyes widened in sympathy and regret, “I’m so sorry, Lila, I had no idea. Of course you can skip this assignment. I’ll talk to your parents later to ask about the ways I can help you learn.” 

And the kind Miss Bustier smiled at Lila, who smiled her most innocent smile. “Thank you, Miss Bustier. You really are the best!” She giggled. At that the teacher beamed, for this is why she decided to teach in the first place, to see the smiles on her student's faces.

Over on the second row of desks, an irritated looking girl with pigtails lazily threw her hand up. "Uhm- Yes, Marienette?" Miss Bustier asked.

"Well, there's no possible way she could have dyslexia." Marienette said monotoned voice, and with that the whole class collectively gasped. "I don't quite understand what you mean, Marienette, of course Lila has dyslexia." The teacher looked confused.

"But she doesn't, and I can prove it. For starters, Dyslexia isn't something you get like a disease, it's something you're born with. And besides, last year you did your schoolwork just like anybody else but you said you got dyslexia when you were _nine_." Marienette concluded and dropped her hands on the desk.

Everybody's eyes widened with the dawn of understanding clearly etched upon their faces. "Lila, is this true?" Miss Bustier asked sternly. I tried to find a way to slither out of this one, like I always did and as my head went through all the possible outcomes of each lie-

"Oh!" Lila giggled "I'm sorry, Did I say dyslexia? I meant something else completely, sorry for confusing all of you." then she turned to Marienette with the sweetest and most piercing smile she could muster and through almost gritted teeth managed to say "And thank you, Marienette, for pointing that out, it's really nice to know that people in our class care about my education!" 

In a very fake sweet voice, almost as fake as mine, she answered "No problem, I just like to look out for people."

I went back to my desk, that girl had it in for me since the day I came here, she could see right through me. And I would make her _pay._

After the bell rung and Lila was walking through the halls, heading to her locker, she overheard a voice saying "You can't really still believe her after she blamed me on cheating on my test, right?" another voice added "Of course I believe you, Mar, but Lila's so sweet and kind that I can't really picture her lying to the whole class like that."

Lila turned her head in the direction of the voice and, sure enough, she saw two pigtails of bluish black hair and a girl with a light chestnut mane conversing.

"But it's still very suspicious, you have to admit that." Marienette said to her best friend, Alya Césaire. "I mean, you don't just forget the name of your so-called disability, right?" Alya looked thoughtfully and said "I don't like it but, Yes, It is a little fishy."

Lila scowled and turned back around, one thing was for sure, she was getting revenge on her, and she would do her bad, no matter the consequences, even if it meant losing her reputation.


	2. Chapter two, Marienette's POV

"So do you wanna go to my house this afternoon?" Alya asked Marienette as they were walking through the halls after school had ended, Alya wanted to change the awkward conversation they had about Lila's intentions. 

They were heading to their lockers to get their bags, they bumped into Nino on the way and Alya leaned near Marienette and stage-whispered "I need some real competition in Just Dance Now, some people are just a little bit pathetic."

"Hey!" Nino reprimanded "I just went easy on you" he mumbled. "Uh huh" Alya leaned in to kiss his cheek and went back to talking with Marienette.

"Anyway, so you'll head over to my house at 3:00 as soon as you drop off your stuff?" Alya made sure as she stuffed her books in her bag. "Mhm, Get ready to get owned!"

Marienette double checked her books to make sure that they were all there before hurrying out of the school, eager to catch the bus before it was too late.

When she got to the bakery, Marienette told her parents that she would be at Alya's for a few hours before rushing upstairs and laying her backpack on her bed and quickly heading to open her desk's drawer and taking out a small strawberry cupcake she had made that morning.

She opened her purse and Tikki came out, eyes wide, trying to adjust to the light after being in a tiny dark purse for the most of the day. "Here's a cupcake, Tikki. I made it especially for you."

The tiny kwami took the cupcake appreciatively and munched on it before floating back into my opened purse.

After Marienette headed out of the bakery and rode the bus to Alya's house, she met up with Nino and Alya playing a warm-up round, Alya obviously taking the win. "Hey, guys!" she announced as Alya's mother let her in. "Alya wasn't joking when she said she was good." 

After they'd greeted each other and played a few rounds (Marienette proving to be quite the dancer) they had a small snack before 7:00 o'clock and it was time for Marienette to go home.

When Marienette got home to the bakery and had dinner with her parents.

"Marienette, one of your friends dropped by to bring you some homework you forgotten." Sabine, Marienette's mother had told her. Confused, as Marienette didn't remember forgetting any homework, she answered "Well, Who is she, so I can thank her tomorrow?" Her mother looked thoughtfully as though trying to remember her name, she said "I don't remember her name, but she was very sweet and had brownish hair with bangs."

Oh no, Marienette thought. All her thoughts blurred as she came to think of one name "Lila...." Tom, her father smiled and enthusiastically said "Yes, that's her name!" Marienette dropped her fork on her plate and excused herself from the table to 'check on her homework for a sec' and she ran up the stairs to her room looking for anything out of order.

Nothing about her room looked different, Except for a math sheet on her desk, everything was as it was when she left it, which somehow made her feel worse. She looked around her room for any clue that Lila had took on done something but nada.

She finally noticed that her valuable's drawer was closed, but when she went out, she accidentally left it open. She frantically opened it in search for anything missing and came to sinking realization that....

Her diary was gone.

She wrote about everything in that diary, even her identity as Ladybug.

Her being the guardian of the Miracle Box.

She wrote about her crush on Adrien.

She wrote about how annoyed she was with Chloè, the class bully.

If Lila exposed the contents of her diary, her life would be over.

"Are you alright Marienette?" Sabine called from downstairs.

'No' Marienette wanted to say, 'No, I am having an crisis, might possibly have a panic attack.'

But she couldn't say that. So instead, in a shaky voice, replied with "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"


	3. Chapter three, Lila's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter late! I was busy with exams and studying and wanted to take my time writing this, because I wanted to give you a better chapter rather than an earlier one (quality>quantity, y'know) anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as things are getting good! I might not post a new chapter in a few days but chapter four IS on the way, I promise. So byeee!

As Lila turned her back to Marienette in an angry huff she caught Alya saying "Anyway, so you'll head over to my house at 3:00 as soon as you drop off your stuff?..." and Lila got an idea...

It was 3:15 exactly when Lila headed towards what was known as the best bakery in all of Paris, Tom & Sabine Bakery, also known as Marienette's home.

She had a story prepared, she would bring in a math sheet and pretend Marienette had forgotten it, then when she went up to her room to drop it off, she'd look for any valuables of hers and hide it in her backpack.

As she entered the bakery the bell at the top of the door rung, announcing her presence to a short woman with short bluish black hair, Probably Sabine, she calculated, who would be Marienette's mother.

"Hello!" Sabine greeted with smile warmer then her fresh bread which was currently sitting behind the display glass. Lila contorted her face to her normal smile and said "Hi! I'm Lila, Marienette's classmate. I take it you're her mother, Sabine?" 

Sabine nodded and replied "Yes, I am." then she frowned and asked "Is there something wrong? did something happen at school?" 

Lila gave a light laugh and said "Oh no, it's just that Marienette forgot her calculus math sheet and I wanted to drop it off for her. Is she here?" she inquired, praying she wasn't as planned.

"I'm afraid not, she went to a friend's house a few minutes ago, but I'll tell her you were there, she'll want to thank you tomorrow at school." and she pointed to the direction to the stairs behind the counter "You can drop it off in her room, dear."

"Perfect." she smirked before quickly adjusting her face back into her usual sweet smile before climbing the stairs up and opening the door.

She looked around the room for a few seconds, taking in her surroundings before carelessly dropping the sheet of paper on Marienette's bed and scavenging the room for anything.

She had to be quick as a fox before Sabine noticed anything was suspicious. After she spotted the posters of Adrien on the wall she snickered to herself, reminded of her stupid crush on the boy.

She noticed a desk drawer opened near the back of the room and went to check it out. She found some jewelry, which intrigued her, and what looked like a notebook. Lila skimmed it open and saw a few drawings and doodles but the pages were mostly consumed by neat handwriting fancy enough to be considered cursive but casual enough to be clearly legible.

Lila shoved the diary into her bag and pulled the zipper hastily before going down the stairs and thanking Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and heading out of the bakery with a devilish smirk.

When she went home, Lila went into her room and began reading the contents of the diary at random pages for anything useful or intriguing enough to use as blackmail possibly. 

Immediately from the get-go, she caught the word ladybug which intrigued her very much and began reading the passage, her eyes widening with every single word. The two people who she hated most, Marienette and Ladybug were the same person? Her hatred for Marienette increased by tenfold. 

And she knew just what to do to cool that hatred down, Lila Rossi thought to herself as she flipped through the pages idly, plotting her sweet, long awaited revenge.


End file.
